Romantic Chaos!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. February is Alice's most hated month. It's bad enough she's bind but having her four teammates liking her is definitely pushing her buttons! She will definitely kill that Eros who caused her all this trouble!


_The God of Love and Desire, Eros, lands to the ground and plays with his arrow of love._

_"Who shall I hit next?"_

* * *

Every February, people fears of going to outside. Not because of the dangerous creatures but for they are afraid of getting hit by Eros.

Eros isn't like how people describes a Cupid. He is a young winged man, often being mixed with angels or arch angels. He still lacks the skill in archery, making him miss his target buts Eros has always like to play with his shots.

He doesn't think of who to shoot and just shoots randomly. He can shoot a cat to fall for a dog—which is a downfall itself—or he can just shoot at five males and make them fall for one blind girl—like now.

"HIEEEEE!"

Alice screams loudly as she runs away from her companion.

Forget being blind and not knowing where to go, she needs to get away from her companions. A.S.A.P!

"Alice, why are you running away~? I just want to hear your heart next to mine~" Ace says seductively and tries to catch the other.

"No, Ace. You are not thinking like normal and same for the others! Eros just shot you guys!" Alice replies back, still blindly running away.

"But what if this is what we wanted?" Boris asks seriously and huskily. "I love you, Alice."

Alice doesn't pause. "Jeez!" she shouts back in a beginning annoyance. "And I'll keep telling you guys that's just Eros' effect on you guys!"

"Fucking bitch, no shot can control me!" Black says angrily at how she somehow makes it like she belittles him. "So why are you running?!

"Says who?! You're also affected, Black!" Alice moves to the left. "You kis—gahhh!"

And the girl has fallen through a cliff.

"So what did Alice say about you kissing her, Black?" Julius asks melancholy.

And Black beeps red, causing both Ace and Boris to engage a fight with him.

No one notices Julius making his way to where Alice might be.

Smart.

'Cause a distraction so only you will go for the girl.

Real smart.

"Wait, where the fuck did Julius go?!"

**.oxo.**

Julius quickly finds Alice and goes to her, his eyes softening. He runs his hands to her face and cups in gently.

Alice moans a little and slowly opens her eyes. "Julius?" she asks confused and she feels a hand grabbing her.

"You can see me again?!" Julius asks loudly with hope.

"No..." Alice answers a bit sad, making the male drop his hands. "I just felt your touch."

"I see..." Julius slowly says and looks straight to the other. "Alice, I—"

"No, you're not! This is just the Eros' fault." Alice interrupts immediately, grabbing her heart. "You are not in love with me!"

"..." Julius stays quiet before nodding and sighing in agreement. "Fine. This is Eros' fault."

A smile lifts out to the blonde's face. She knows that Julius is still affected but she also knows Julius isn't the type to act upon it if it will hurt the one he likes.

He's serious and quiet but Alice feels that the person he likes will be blessed since Julius is also kind and sweet.

"Alice, no fair~" Ace appears out of nowhere and hugs the female shocking her to the core. "You don't run from Julius~!"

"Ace!" Alice exclaims, trying to get the young man off of her. "Get off!"

"But it's not fair!" Ace whines, tightening his hold to the female and breathing huskily to her ear. "You like Julius more."

"Gaah!"

Alice struggles away and breaks free from the hold. "It's because you won't listen, idiot!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. "You are not yourself at all!"

The young brunet narrows his eyes seriously and it takes the dark blonde's every will not to believe what the 'idiot' was saying.

"That's not true. This is my heart's deepest desire and everything I do is not by the effort of me being shot." Ace looks straight at the blind girl with longing. "I want this. I need this. I love you, Alice and that's the truth."

Julius watches the confession in awe and respect though his face remains a little stoic. He can just hear the genuine sincerity and wholehearted honesty.

Alice shakes her head ferociously. "No..." the only female mutters to herself and points blindly. "You can't fall in love me. It's impossible!"

"Of course, it is." Julius deadpans, his previous expression tuned down to sarcasm. "That's a tree."

"..."

*cough*

"Yeah...that's right." Alice scratches her head nervously and moves her head. "Where is Ace again?"

"Haha!" Ace laughs loudly, grabbing his stomach. "I know it. I love the forgetful and unique Alice!"

The dirty blonde's eyes darken immediately. "One more word about love again and I'll cut your limbs." she says as a matter of fact. "Or just freaking ki—"

Boris comes falling from the sky with a crash. Literally.

The three humans stares at the young man who is rubbing his head as if he just hasn't fallen from the sky just now.

And Black walks from the scene in mild amusement.

"And some people say there's no cat that can fly and drop to the ground." he snorts smugly and Alice just knows he's the cause of Boris' sudden 'flight'.

"Bastard." the so-called 'cat' growls angrily at the red-haired. "You fucking threw me! I could have died you know!"

"Fucking better outcome if you fucking ask me." Blacks says mockingly, rolling her eyes. "One fucking less idiot to take shit of."

Alice clicks her teeth and all eyes are on her. "What do you mean by that, Black?" she asks confusedly, making the other male smirks sadistically. Her eyes narrow in suspicion, feeling the other is, in fact, smirking. "And you look like you killed a cat."

"Alice, I'm not a cat!" Boris quickly shouts, confusing the meaning of her words. "And Black didn't kill me, he fucking threw me to the sky!"

"I wasn't talking about you, Boris." the dirty blonde sighs and looks at Black. "You still haven't answered my question yet, Black."

Ace frowns watching the interaction and how the female is ignoring him and Julius—mostly him. "Alice, it's not nice to ignore me and Julius." he pouts launching to the girl again.

"Ace, wha—gaaah!"

*crash*

Alice feels something touch her the edge of her lip and she can just feel three murderous killing intent before the weight on top of her disappears.

"Fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Dude, what the hell did you did that for?!"

"Ace..."

"Ugh." Alice moans out in pain and rubs her head. "Don't kill Ace."

Ace's face brightens at this. "Aw~ I knew it!" he says happily, bouncing. "Alice loves—"

"I'll fucking do it myself." the only girl deadpans with killing intent of her own.

The males gulp visibly and not visibly in fear—and some guys will deny they fear the female!

"Anyway, I'm sick of you guys being a love-sick puppy—"

"Hey!" Black and Boris quickly denies this while Ace and Julius just stays quiet.

"—so let's making a deal." Alice finishes with a very sweet smile.

The boys can just nod in submissive. This is why the blonde is their leader. She's crazy scary when she's angry. But at least, they know the other is always thinking of how to make it easier for them as well when ever she decides something.

"If you guys help me kick Ero's ass and the one does a lot damage then..."

Alice goes hesitant for a minute before nodding to herself.

"I'll be that person's girlfriend."

The female knows she selling herself to a devil but she knows that if they defeat the God of Love and Desire then the males will go back to normal and the deal's off...right?

The four guys look at her and nod determinedly. They then stare at each other in rivalry and electricity can just be seen.

Alice sighs. She's already feeling regret in her decision.

* * *

**Cat: So here's the romantic version of Mythical Slayers and I hope you guys will like it~**


End file.
